Organ-Dyl
__TOC__ English description Capital city of Borgon-Dyl, located centrally in the core province Torgan-Dyl (hence the name which can be roughly translated as "Middle of the Land"). Here the two main roads of the Realm of Borgon-Dyl cross each other, the first of them reaching from the far Lychnos (Southwest) to the far Thysias (Northeast), the second connecting the coast of the Wide Sea with the shores of the river Conramat (better known as Kalampe on the opposit side). In the neighborhood of Organ-Dyl is the Vale of the Deye, where the former rulers of Borgon-Dyl are interred in their tombs. The Vale is also considered a Sacred Place of Borgon, the more so since a large deposit of Amethyst, the Holy Stone of the Shaker, was recently discovered nearby. Deutsche Beschreibung thumb|400px|Blick über die [[Metropole Organ-Dyl. Mittig ist die Silhouette des Palastes der Deye zu erkennen, am linken Bildrand die Spitze des Goldenen Turmes der Keiiris, rechts im Bild die Türme der Stadttempel Borgons und Noryttons.]] Hauptstadt des Reiches Borgon-Dyl, etwa im Zentrum der Kernprovinz Torgan-Dyl gelegen (daher wohl auch der Name, der in etwa als "Mitte des Landes" übersetzt werden kann). Hier kreuzen sich die Reichsstraßen 1 und 2, deren erstere das Reich vom äußersten Lychnos bis zum äußersten Thysias duchzieht, während die zweite die Küste des Weiten Meeres mit den Ufern des Conramat verbindet (der am anderen Ufer besser als Kalampe bekannt ist). Unweit von Organ-Dyl befindet sich das Tal der Deye, Begräbnisstätte der Herrscherinnen Borgon-Dyls und Heiligtum Borgons, in dessen Nähe unlängst reiche Vorkommen an Amethyst, dem Heiligen Stein des Schütterers, entdeckt wurden. Stadtplan von Organ-Dyl thumb|640px|left|Stadtplan von Organ-Dyl, der [[Hauptstadt von Borgon-Dyl. Bild: Kris, Made for Myra]] Legende zum Stadtplan *1 Der Palast der Deye ist ein großes, prächtiges Gebäude, an dem besonders der Saal der einhundert Säulen bemerkenswert ist. *2 Die Große Bibliothek zu Organ-Dyl *3 Eine der Garnisonen, in der die Besatzung der Stadt untergebracht ist. Diese sind über die ganzen Stadtteile verteilt. Aesdhan n'Roya, der Caibon der Stadt ist selber in einer der innerhalb des Palastgebietes liegenden Garnison untergebracht. *4 Oberer Markt. Hier werden vor allem erlesenere Waren aus dem Umland und der Ferne gehandelt. Für diesen Markt ist eine besondere Lizenz nötig, die aber auch das Ansehen des Besitzers und Kaufherren hebt. *5 Zentral gelegen ist das Amtsgebäude der Caideyan dieser Stadt, Myreema n'Detha, gleichzeitig auch das Stadthaus. Es nimmt einen ganzen Häuserblock ein. Hier werden Lizenzen vergeben und ähnliches. *6 Halle der Richter. In diesem Gebäude werden die ernsteren und grösseren Fälle des Landes verhandelt, auch und vor allem Hochverrat. In den Kellergewölben befinden sich Kerker. *7 Die Schule der Richter zu Organ-Dyl, an der die besten des Landes ausgebildet werden. *8 Die Schule der Medizin zu Organ-Dyl gilt als eine der weitgefächertsten und fortschrittlichsten Borgon-Dyls. Heiler und Ärzte sind hier gleichermassen anerkannt. *9 Schule der Weisen zu Organ-Dyl. Die Schule der Weisen ist zwar eng mit der Grossen Bibliothek verbunden, agiert aber trotzdem selbständig und vor allem unabhängig. *10 Oklismarkt. Er ist einer der Großen Volksmärkte der Stadt, auf dem vor allem die Bauern der Umgegend und die einfacheren Händler ihre Waren anbieten. *11 Die Arena. Die Arena selber ist ein grosses Gebäude mit einer erstaunlichen Innenfläche. Auf den Rängen finden bis zu fünfzehntausend Menschen Platz. Und dies ist auch mindestens einmal im Monat so. *12 Spezialitätenmarkt (auch Sklavenmarkt). *13 Kräutermarkt mit einem kleinen Wald in der Nähe. *14 Grosser Handelsmarkt (für Fernhändler) *15 Kladosmarkt (hauptsächlich für Bauern und Händler aus dem Umland) *16 Der Handwerkermarkt, der auch inmitten des Handwerkerviertels gelegen ist. *17 Die Handwerkshalle, und das Untere Stadthaus, in dem vor allem stadtinterne Fragen geklärt werden, und wo auch der Rat der Stadt tagt. *18 Unterstandviertel, auch das Reich der Tänzerinnen genannt. Hier befinden sich die meisten der Freudenhäuser der Stadt, zentriert um einen Jadayla Tempel. *19 Schule der Weisen für Organ-Dyl, in der Kinder der Stadt, oder besser deren Lehrer ausgebildet werden. *20 Schule der Medizin für Organ-Dyl Die grau ausgefüllten Stellen geben keine Häuser an, sondern große Häuserblöcke oder gar Stadtviertel, um die Übersicht über die Stadt etwas zu vereinfachen. Die grossen Strassen sind die Heeresstrassen, die bald in alle sechs Himmelsrichtungen führen werden. Die kleineren ins Umland sind wegen der Übersicht nicht eingezeichnet. Geschichte Organ-Dyls Die Geschichte Organ-Dyls beginnt schon in den Tagen der Legende, und damals, so heisst es, siedelte Kytania genau an der Stelle, an der ihre Mutter Xarne gelebt hatte und gründete dort mit ihren Geschwistern die Siedlung, die sie auch Mitte des Landes nannte. Heute heisst dies Organ-Dyl, doch in jenen Tagen war die Siedlung noch klein, ein Ort der Auserwählten, der Legende zu folge nur von einem Wall aus Dornen umgeben war, den Kyrtania magisch geschaffen hatte, denn sie war die erste der Zauberköniginnen, der “DEYA”, aus denen später “Deye” wurde. Doch die Stadt wuchs, und bald reichte der innere Ort (die innere Stadt) nicht mehr aus, und ein zweiter Dornenwall wurde von Synailan, der ersten Deye geschaffen, die auch das Schwert ergriff, wie das Mädchen aus der Legende, deren Namen sie trug. Erst später wurden die Dornenranken durch wirkliche Mauern ersetzt. Doch kein grosser Tempel fand sich inmitten der Stadt, die heiligen Orte befanden sich an anderer Stelle, nicht allzuweit von Organ-Dyl entfernt, wie wir alle wissen. In jenen alten Tagen fiel Organ-Dyl dreimal, wie die Legenden zu erzählen wissen. Das erste Mal waren es wilde Krieger und Kämpfer eines anderen Stammes der Borgon-Dun, die vor Jahren fortgezogen waren, das zweite Mal Zauberei, und das dritte Mal wiederum Bruderblut. Doch jedesmal wurde die Stadt neu erbaut, strahlender, schöner und prächtiger. Und aus den Tagen der Legende wurden Tage der Geschichte. Borgon-Dyl wurde gross, fast so gross wie heute, und die Hauptstadt wuchs heran. In jenen Tagen, da ein Heroe aus dem Machairas, den man auch Rihay den Braghter nannte vor der Insel Alam die entscheidende Schlacht gegen die verderbten Zyltanen schlug, in jenen Tagen begann der Fall des prächtigen Reiches, und die Zeit der hungrigen Kinder begann. Damals so heisst es, schwang sich ein Regantor, der für seine kleine Tochter regiert hatte, zum Herrscher auf und knechtete mit seinen Anhängern grausam das Volk, versuchte die von Borgon geschaffene Ordnung zu verändern, umzustürzen und zu zerstören. Die Schriften überliefern seinen Namen mit Umtar N’Lluvan. Doch einen Fehler beging er, als er sich schon sicher glaubte, seine zur Deye gereifte Tochter wuchs im Geiste Borgons heran und kam in den Palast, um ihn zu stellen und zu töten. Seine Anhänger aber vertrieb man aus den Landen Borgon-Dyls und sie gingen nach Machairas, verschwanden eines Tages jenseits des grossen Thysiasflusses. Was mit ihnen geschah weiss kein Mensch, aber es ist sicher, dass ihre Nachkommen und sie überlebten, denn wilde Krieger waren es, die ihre Haare kurz schoren und mit ledernen Schutzen bedeckten, und die ihre Töchter verachteten, ihnen das nahmen, was ihnen rechtens war, und ob dieser Tat, ob dieser Knechtschaft alterten die Mädchen rasch... Doch die Tat jener Deye war die letzte große des dunklen Zeitalters. Sie starb kinderlos, und mit ihrem Ableben stritten die grossen Häuser der Kriegsherrin und Herrinnen um die Macht, die n'Varthar, die n'Shar, die n'Roya. Die N’Varthar stellen zuletzt die Deye, aber dann kamen die Barbaren und überfielen das entzweite Land, verwüsteten es erneut... Doch ihr tun schmiedete die Verfeindeten zusammen, liess sie erstarken und den grossen Befreiungskrieg von 230/231 beginnen. Und mit Lyralenda III beginnt die Neuzeit. Dies ist das Organ-Dyl, das damals erbaut wurde, auf den Ruinen der anderen. Dies ist die elfte Stadt. Und Organ-Dyl wurde grösser und grösser. Hatte sie zur Zeit Wirenas noch nur 89’000 Einwohner, so sind es heute 101’400 (Zählung 410). Die Stadt ist gross, weitflächig, aber dafür auch nicht so dicht gedrängt wie andere des Landes. Viele der Strassen sind sehr breit, die Gebäude der unteren Stadt ist hell und farbenfroh, ja manchmal bunt und selten höher als vier Stockwerke. Nur in der Unterstadt sind die Häuser etwas verwahrloster. Ein Fremder der nach Organ-Dyl kommt, wird feststellen, dass sich in der Äußeren Stadt viele verschiedene Volksgruppen bewegen, in der Inneren Stadt - dem Sitz des Adels und der Reichen jedoch fast nur Borgon-Dun. Dies ist nicht verwunderlich, denn viele der altehrwürdigen hohen Familien besitzen hier ihre Stadthäuser. Die Villen sind von grossen, prächtigen Gärten und von Mauern umgeben. Hier wie überall sichern Wachen die Strassen. Der Innerste Kern - der Palast der Deye - ist natürlich besonders geschützt, insbesondere von den Goldwölfen. Im Kernbereich befindet sich auch die Große Bibliothek zu Organ-Dyl Auffällig ist, dass es in der Stadt selber keine grossen Heiligtümer der Götter gibt - wohl halten sich hier viele Eingeweihte der Keiiris auf, und haben Borgon-Priester ihre kleinen Tempel, aber der Goldene Turm ist kein richtiger Tempel und die wirklichen Priestersitze beschützen das Tal der Deye und lassen dort unbeobachtetes Wirken zu. Die Verwaltung der Stadt und des Umlandes obliegt der Caideyan Myreema n'Detha, die dieses Amt seit langen Jahren ausübt und fähige Stellvertreter in allen Bereichen hat. Ihr militärischer Widerpart ist Aesdhan n'Roya, der Caibon, und Oberhaupt über die Stadtwache und Besatzung. Doch die Stadt besitzt auch einen Rat, der der Caideyan beratend und manchmal auch entscheidend zur Seite steht. Er besteht aus Vertretern des Adels, des Handels und des Handwerkes der Stadt und trifft oft genug mit Myreema zusammen. Sein Sprecher ist Vayldac n'Wenjhar, ein reicher Handelsherr. Die Schulen, die unabhängig vom Palast agieren, bilden vor allem Lehrer aus. Ihre Leitung obliegt Mallyan y'Jendar, die selber eine Magia ist. Die Schulen der Medizin werden, was ungewöhnlich ist, von einer Initierten und Heilerin geführt: Shaylan y'Vaydar. Der oberste Richter schliesslich ist Relcanar n'Tahen, ein entfernter Verwandter des Diadon, der schon seit Lyralendas Zeiten in diesem Amt ist. Verfasser: Ralkan n'Doye Segment: Karcanon - Reich: Borgon-Dyl - LeiterIn: ? Myra-Fundort: MBM23/27ff .